Festival de San Valentin
by Khryztal Dark
Summary: El ambiente está lleno de amor puesto que se acerca San Valentin, y con éste, el festival que Death the Kid ha planeado en Shibusen para celebrarlo. El tema es sencillo: Entrega un globo rosa o blanco a tus amigos, y uno rojo a la persona que te guste. La joven meister Crona, ha decidio entregar a Kid un globo rojo, declarando sus sentimientos. ¿Será correspondida o rechazada?
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Ya tiene un rato que no me pasaba por aquí, lo siento e.e Estuve sin ideas para más fan fics, pero esta vez, por fin le tengo uno especial. Un fan fic por el 14 de febrero, que ya se acerca w Y si, es un especial KidxCrona, ya saben, yo vivo de eso jejeje.

Este fic se me ocurrió hace como medio año, tuve un sueño relacionado al tema principal del fic (globos, cuando lean sabrás qué significan los globos xD) Y pues, decidí modificarlo, y como se acercaba ya febrero, decidí hacerlo "especial" por san valentín jejeje.

Bueno, espero les guste, aquí el primer capítulo (Intenté escribir solo un one-shoot, pero no salió e.e) Serán uno capítulos solamente. Aún así espero les guste ^^

**Soul Eater y personajes creados por Atsushi Okubo**  
**Historia creada y escrita por mi**

* * *

**Festival de San Valentín**

La mañana se hacía presente. El sol comenzaba a brillar con más intensidad sobre Death City.

De entre todas las habitaciones, en una peculiar, la alarma de un reloj sonaba sin parar.

Con pereza, una mano se asomó de entre las cobijas para detener aquel ruido que había irrumpido su sueño.

Después de pensarlo no por mucho tiempo, una simpática pelirosa se asomó de entre las cobijas, reconociendo al instante su habitación.

Se levantó y se dirigió al baño para tomar una refrescante ducha.

Al salir, buscó en su armario su uniforme, el cual estaba todos los días listo para que ella lo usara.

Peinó su asimétrico cabello y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar su desayuno.

Al dirigirse al refrigerador, contempló una nota que había pegado en la puerta del mismo.

La leyó y suspiró nostálgicamente.

-Mañana es… el festival de San Valentín…- Leyó nuevamente, pero esta vez en voz alta.

La pelirosa tomó asiento frente a la mesa para después dejar caer su cabeza sobre la misma.

Sin poder evitarlo, un chillido se escuchó en toda la habitación, y a la vez, su compañero arma, Ragnarok, aparecía de la espalda de la chica.

-¡PIIIYAAAAAA! ¡¿Qué rayos te sucede, Crona?! ¿No habías esperado ese día con ansias?- Reclamó mientras golpeaba a su Meister en la cabeza.

-¡Detente, Ragnarok, me duele!

-Me desesperas. ¿Dónde quedó tu ánimo? Incluso compraste todo lo que necesitarás mañana en la noche, y ahora pones esa cara de deprimida.

-Es que yo… ya no estoy segura de que sea buena idea.

-¿Y por qué no?

Crona lanzó un segundo suspiro.

-Bueno… Kid es… es un shinigami… y yo… una simple estudiante que tiene a su compañero arma unido a su sangre.

-¿¡Huh!? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Insinúas que yo soy el problema? ¿¡Ehh!?- Dijo mientras comenzaba a golpear nuevamente a su Meister.

-¡Aahhh espera, déjame explicarte…!

-¡Explicar qué, si ya lo dijiste todo!

Con un movimiento rápido, Crona sujetó las manos de Ragnarok para evitar que continuara golpeándola.

-¡Oye, suéltame!

-Solo si dejas de golpearme. Me duele.

-Ese es el punto.

-Esta bien, sí. En parte te estoy culpando de arrepentirme por el día de mañana.

-¿Por qué? Niña estúpida.

-¿Tengo que explicarlo? Nadie se me acerca porque me temen. Nos temen. Las únicas que se han acercado a platicar conmigo han sido Maka y Tsubaki. Kid me saluda algunas veces, pero por educación. Sabes cómo es él de atento con las personas.

-¿Y por qué sigues culpándome? ¿Acaso pedí estar dentro de tu cuerpo? ¡Niña idiota!

-Deja de insultarme. Además no me refiero a eso. Simplemente, si fueras un poco más amable, menos grosero y menos escandaloso… supongo que se acercarían a mí.

-¡Bah! No pienso rebajarme a ese nivel. Quienes quieran acercarse a ti a pesar de mi presencia, deben ser personas que realmente tengan interés en ti, como las chicas que mencionaste. ¿No te es suficiente tener por lo menos 2 amigas?

Crona se quedó pensando en su asiento unos segundos. Después volteó hacia donde se encontraba la nota pegada, para dar paso a un tercer suspiro y hundir su cabeza nuevamente sobre la mesa.

-Para ti es fácil pensar así. No te interesa si te hablan, si te temen o te aprecian los demás… Pero a mí si… Quisiera dejar de sentirme sola.

Ragnarok golpeó una última vez a Crona antes de regresar a su cuerpo.

-Vaya idiota que eres. Más te vale que te presentes a ese estúpido festival de San Valentín mañana. Aunque no vayas a decirle nada, pero preséntate y punto.

-¿Y por qué quieres que vaya?

-¿Tengo que explicártelo? ¡Habrá mucha comida deliciosa, y no las horribles cosas que cocinas!

"_¿Sólo por eso?" _Pensó la pelirosa.

Miró el reloj y se percató de que si no se apresuraba, llegaría tarde a la escuela. Así que terminó de desayunar, tomó su mochila y salió del apartamento.

*******************/**

Las clases habían finalizado.

Crona se quedó en el salón, esperando a que todos salieran.

Una vez vacío, tomó sus cosas y abandonó su asiento.

Pero antes de ir al pasillo que la dirigiría hacia la salida, un tumulto de gente que gritaba emocionada llamó su atención. Así que se acercó un poco para saber qué estaba pasando.

No muy lejos pudo divisar a su amor platónico, Death the Kid, quien se encontraba sobre una silla, acompañado de sus compañeras armas y el resto de sus amigos.

El corazón de la pelirosa se aceleró y sus mejillas se tornaron de un color similar al de su cabello al verlo ahí, tan elegante y atractivo.

A Crona siempre le había gustado verlo en su típico traje negro con líneas blancas, pero desde que Shinigami-sama impuso que los estudiantes deberían vestir un uniforme, incluyendo su propio hijo, no pudo evitar fijarse cómo lucía con esos colores brillantes.

Camisa blanca al descubierto y pantalones azules.

Era como ver un ángel caído. O al menos eso pensaba.

Pero los pensamientos de Crona fueron interrumpidos al escuchar la voz de Kid dando un anuncio a los estudiantes. Así que prestó atención.

-Buenas tardes a todos. Gracias por asistir. El motivo de esta reunión es debido a que hubo algunos cambios para el festival de San Valentín que se celebrará mañana. Como saben, al final del festival habrá un evento especial para aquellas personas que quieran declarársele a alguien, el cual consiste en entregarle personalmente una carta o un obsequio. Pero esta semana recibí muchas notas con una actividad diferente. En vez de dar una carta o un obsequio, lo que se regalará a la persona que les guste, será un globo de color rojo con el nombre escrito de aquella persona…

Una ola de murmuros inundó la habitación. Pero no eran murmuros incómodos, eran murmuros de alegría.

Una vez que el joven shinigami escuchó la ligera emoción de los alumnos, prosiguió con su discurso.

-Al parecer les agrada la idea, ¿cierto? Bien, entonces podemos cambiar sin problema ese detalle para el festival, pero hay algo más: No sólo se regalarán globos rojos a la persona que les guste, sino que también podrán regalar globos de color rosa o blanco a sus amigos. Esa también fue una propuesta muy pedida en las notas que recibí. La entrega o cambio de globos rosas o blancos será al principio del evento, y la entrega de globos rojos será al final. ¿Les parece bien la idea? Incluso pueden regalar obsequios o cartas, son libres de decidir qué quieren regalar.

Todos los alumnos estaban emocionados por la noticia. La idea de los globos les había agradado, por lo cual aceptaron inmediatamente la propuesta de Kid.

-Perfecto. Entonces está decidido. No olviden comprar los globos necesarios. Pero sobretodo, no olviden entregarlos con sinceridad.

Kid bajó de la silla, concluyendo el discurso.

Los alumnos comenzaban a esparcirse emocionados, quedando el pasillo prácticamente sin una sola alma.

Crona era la única en seguir ahí, un poco emocionada por la noticia, y un poco decaída por la misma.

Sin decir nada, caminó hasta llegar a la entrada de Shibusen.

Crona estaba tan hundida en sus pensamientos, que no se percató de que pasó a lado de Kid y sus demás amigos, hasta que una voz familiar la interrumpió.

-Hola, Crona.- Saludo Maka, colocándose enfrente y haciendo que Crona chocara contra ella.

-Ahh… lo… lo siento… no me dí cuenta de hacia dónde estaba caminando. Y ho… hola.

-Descuida. Me alegro que hayas chocado contra mí y no contra el piso. Si continuabas caminando de esa manera distraída, podrías haber tropezado o algo similar.

-Lo siento.

-Dime, ¿a qué hora llegarás mañana?

-¿Ma… mañana?

-Así es, al festival de San Valentín.- Completó Tsubaki.

-Ahh… yo… no… no lo sé.

-¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? Seguro te divertirás.

Las mejillas de Crona tomaron un rubor rosado. Ser invitada y formar parte de un grupo le alegraba el alma.

Pero a la vez, escuchó reclamos de desaprobación detrás suyo.

Miró levemente a sus espaldas y contempló a Soul, Black*Star, Liz y Patty haciendo gestos y murmurando casi en voz alta entre ellos su desagrado hacia la idea de Maka.

Esto hizo que la pelirosa entristeciera de inmediato.

-Lo siento, Maka… pero no asistiré.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Maka.

-¿Por qué no, Crona?- Preguntó Tsubaki.

-Yo… no me sentiría cómoda. No les agrado a tus amigos.

Maka y Tsubaki, al escuchar el comentario de Crona, lanzaron miradas asesinas a sus compañeros.

-No te preocupes por ellos.

-Maka tiene razón. Estarás con nosotras.

-Pero…

-Ya déjenla, si no quiere ir.- Comentó Soul.

-Así es. Además, es un día para los amigos y las parejitas, no para… chicas extrañas y entrometidas.- Completó Black*Star.

Liz, Patty y Soul reían ante las palabras de Black*Star.

Maka, Tsubaki y Kid regañaban a sus respectivos compañeros, mientras que Crona, con lágrimas en los ojos, salía corriendo de ese lugar.

*****************/**

La noche había caído.

Crona se encontraba en su cama, contemplando los globos que flotaban en el techo y que había comprado por la tarde, después de haber sido humillada por Black*Star.

Las luces estaban apagadas. Lo único que había encendido, era una lámpara en forma de conejo.

De repente, Ragnarok hizo su aparición. Pero esta vez no emitió ningún chillido o insulto hacia su Meister.

Simplemente se recargó en su cabeza.

-De verdad que eres una idiota. Sabes que le desagradas a esos mocosos y aún así compraste globos para cada uno. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué sigan insultándote o humillándote? Crona idiota.

-No es eso… es solo que… sé que han sido malos conmigo, pero, sé que son buenas personas. Puede que no sea odio lo que sienten hacia mí, solo miedo.

-¿Y que no son lo mismo? Si te odian, huyen de ti, si te temen, más huyen de ti. Sea lo que sea que ellos sientan, siempre estarán molestándote y haciendo todo lo posible por alejarte de ellos.

-Eso es porque no me conocen… si tan sólo me dieran una oportunidad…

-Nada cambiará. Entiéndelo, niña torpe.- Y antes de regresar al cuerpo de Crona, Ragnarok la golpeó en la cabeza.

Ella simplemente lo ignoró. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina por un vaso de jugo de naranja.

Al ver la nota pegada en la puerta, Crona lanzó un suspiro largo, y al regresar a su habitación, contempló el vestido que yacía colgado fuera de su armario y que usaría al día siguiente en el festival.

Era un vestido sencillo, pero eso no significaba que no fuera atractivo.

El vestido era de tirantes delgados, tenía un escote no muy pronunciado en forma de "v", el largo llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, la falda estaba adornada con algunos holanes, y era de color negro con detalles rosa claro.

Incluso había un pequeño suéter rosa que hacía juego con el vestido.

Los zapatos que usaría se encontraban a un lado, guardados en una caja.

Eran unos zapatos de tacón bajo color negros con un moño rosa que los adornaban enfrente.

El vestuario era perfecto, como la noche en la cual declararía sus sentimientos hacia el joven Shinigami. No le importaba si quiera ser rechazada.

El que pudiera decirle sus sentimientos, era más que suficiente para la pelirosa.

Con melancolía, sujetó el vestido y lo colocó delicadamente sobre su cama.

Lo contempló una última vez, antes de guardarlo en el armario.

-Será para algún otro día… quizás…

Antes de que pudiera dirigirse al armario, el timbre sonó.

Crona se asustó, puesto que el sonido la había hecho regresar a la realidad.

Encendió la luz de la sala y abrió un poco la puerta para ver el rostro de su visitante.

-¿Quién es?- Preguntó al abrir.

-Buenas noches, Crona. Disculpa la molestia, soy Kid.

El rostro de Crona tomó un color rojo al encontrarse con la mirada dorada del shinigami.

Al cabo de unos segundos, abrió la puerta por completo, contemplándolo a la perfección.

-B… Bu… Buenas noches… ¿En qué… puedo ayudarte?- Preguntó tímida.

-Yo… quisiera hablar contigo si no estás ocupada.

Crona invitó a pasar a Kid, y lo condujo hacia la sala.

-¿Sucede algo malo?- Preguntó Crona con notorio nerviosismo.

-Claro que no, es sólo que… es referente a lo que sucedió hoy en la tarde, después de clases.

Crona entristeció al recordar.

-Vine porque quiero disculparme personalmente por la actitud de mis compañeras armas. No fue justo ni correcto haberse burlado de las tonterías que dijeron Soul y Black*Star. Maka y Tsubaki no pudieron acompañarme, pero quieren que sepas que también lo sienten, por lo que dijeron sus compañeros.

-Pero… está bien. No tienen por qué disculparse ustedes, y no tenías por qué haber venido hasta acá para decir eso.

-Claro que debo disculparme. Todos ellos te hicieron sentir mal. Y es incorrecto que hagan ese tipo de comentarios.

-Gracias por haber venido y disculparte. Pero… está bien, solo fueron palabras. Además, no creo que sea incorrecto decir la verdad.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Solo a eso. Ellos están en lo cierto. Soy una chica extraña… e incluso podría decirse que entrometida.

Kid no aceptó escuchar aquellas palabras, golpeó ligeramente con su puño la cabeza de la pelirosa.

Ésta lo miró confundida.

-No digas esas tonterías. No eres extraña o entrometida. Solamente ese par de tontos no te conocen ni un poco, es por eso que te molestan. Pero no debes caer en su juego ni aceptar lo que ellos digan o piensen de ti. Demuéstrales que están equivocados.

Kid le regaló una cálida sonrisa a Crona, quien se sonrojó inmediatamente.

-¿Y bien? ¿Asistirás mañana, cierto?- Preguntó Kid con la sonrisa aún en su rostro.

Crona intentó pronunciar alguna respuesta. Pero esa dulce sonrisa en los labios del shinigami la hizo tartamudear, evitando poder responderle.

Mientras Kid esperaba una respuesta, paseó la mirada por el pequeño departamento.

Todo le parecía agradable, puesto que estaba limpio y ordenado.

Lo último que observó fue el cuarto de Crona. Y lo primero que observó dentro de éste, fue el vestido sobre su cama.

-Ese vestido, es hermoso. ¿Lo usarás, cierto?

-Ahh… yo… no… eso sólo… Lo estaba guardando. Lo siento, Kid. Pero no asistiré.

-¿No asistirás? Pero, puedo ver que incluso has comprado los globos.

Crona miró detrás suyo y pudo observar que dejó la puerta de su habitación abierta, dejando contemplar a quien viera en su interior el que ella estaba más que preparada para el festival de San Valentín.

-Vaya…- Dijo Kid, un poco sorprendido, pero curioso a la vez -…De entre todos hay un globo color rojo. Así que, estás enamorada de alguien y piensas decírselo mañana. ¿O me equivoco?

La insistencia de Kid ponía a la pelirosa notablemente nerviosa. Ella estaba convencida de que no asistiría al festival.

Sin embargo, al ver el vestido y los globos, se convencía de lo contrario. Estaba más que lista para asistir, y para declararle sus sentimientos al shinigami que se encontraba frente a ella.

Kid notó la indecisión de la joven, por lo cual tomó cartas en el asunto.

-Lamento si mis preguntas son un poco acosadoras. Es sólo que, veo que estás lista para el festival, pero seguramente por lo que dijeron Soul y Black*Star, es la razón por la cual dices que no quieres ir. Así que, me gustaría hacerte una pregunta.

-C…claro. Puedes preguntar… lo que quieras.

El shinigami se colocó frente a pelirosa, viéndola directamente a los ojos.

-Dime, Crona. ¿Asistirías conmigo al festival de mañana?

Crona quedó en shock. No podía creer que, el chico de sus sueños la estuviera invitando al festival.

-Ahh... yo… yo… pero… el festival…- Tartamudeó Crona, intentando responder un sí o un no.

-Por favor, Crona. No dejes que esos dos te hagan sentir mal. Odiaría que, por su culpa, desperdicies todo el esfuerzo que has hecho hasta ahora.

-Pe… pero… el festival no es para ir en pareja.

-Pero me gustaría que asistieras conmigo. Por favor.

Crona estaba completamente sonrojada. Por lo cual, inconscientemente aceptó la invitación moviendo su cabeza diciendo "si".

-Perfecto. El festival comienza a las 8:00 p.m., pero yo debo presentarme una hora antes para asegurarme que todo esté completamente listo, así que pasaré por ti a las 7:00 p.m. ¿Está bien?

Crona asintió con la cabeza de nuevo.

-Perfecto.- Kid sujetó la mano de Crona, para después plantar un dulce beso sobre ella.- Que tengas buena noche. Nos vemos mañana.

Kid se acercó a la puerta y abandonó el apartamento, dejando una sonrojada y confundida Crona detrás.

Ella simplemente cayó sobre su sillón, aún escéptica de lo que había pasado.

-Mañana… asistiré al festival con… Kid…

-Bueno, al menos así podrás confesártele más personalmente, e incluso puedes evitar una humillación al ser rechazada.- Dijo Ragnarok mientras hacía su aparición.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Antes de que el festival comience, dale el estúpido globo al estúpido shinigami. Así, si te rechaza, no será público. Y nadie sabrá sobre tu declaración ni te molestarán en un futuro cercano.

-Pero la entrega de globos es al final del festival.

-¡No seas tan idiota, Crona! Si haces eso, serás la burla de todo Shibusen por el resto de tu vida. Incluso puedes avergonzar tanto al shinigami que, dejará de hablarte, y sus estúpidos amigos te molestarán peor. Así que dale el maldito globo cuando venga a recogerte. Así incluso podrá deshacerse de él y ambos evitan una humillación.

Ragnarok regresó a su lugar, dejando a Crona con más inseguridad sobre asistir o no al festival, y sobre si declarársele a Kid o no.

********************/**

Eran las 3:00 p.m. y Crona se encontraba en una notable crisis.

Envuelta en una bata de baño, corría de su habitación al baño, del baño a la cocina, de la cocina a la sala y de nuevo regresaba a su habitación, para repetir el mismo recorrido una y otra vez.

Ragnarok estaba mareado, así que decidió detener la histeria de su Meister.

-¡Deja de dar vueltas como idiota! ¡Me estás mareando y comienzo a ponerme de mal humor!

Ragnarok jaló la cabeza de Crona hacia atrás, para que ella perdiera el equilibrio y cayera sobre su cama.

-Pe…pero debo estar lista para hoy. Kid vendrá y quiero verme bien. Pero… no sé si el vestido se verá bien o no… Y además… no sé cómo peinarme.- Crona se acercó al tocador, y de una pequeña caja de madera sacó algunos moños y otro tipo de prendedores para el cabello. - ¿Debería usar este moño… o este prendedor…? Espera, este no es del mismo color que el vestido… ¿Y qué tal si sujeto mi cabello en una coleta…? Oh, eso no servirá. No puedo sujetar la parte corta de mi cabello… ¿Y… qué tal una coleta de lado? No… eso se ve muy infantil…

Ragnarok comenzaba a desesperarse aún más. Ver a Crona en una histeria de apariencia, no era propio de ella.

Decidió esperar un poco más, suplicando que se decidiera por un peinado.

Pasados unos diez minutos, la habitación de Crona lucía como si un torbellino hubiera pasado violentamente por él.

La pelirosa se sentó en la cama, aún envuelta en la bata de baño color blanco. Minutos después, se desmoronó.

-¡No sé cómo lidiar con esto!- Gritó histéricamente.

-Y yo ya no sé cómo lidiar contigo, estúpida niña.- Sentenció Ragnarok, incapaz si quiera de insultarla para que pudiera reaccionar.

-No asistiré al festival.

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando? Sólo falta que te vistas y ya estarás lista. Además, el shinigami vendrá en… 3 horas.

-Pero… no me veré bien. Aún no sé cómo peinarme… es imposible peinar éste asimétrico cabello.

-¿Y por qué no lo cortas?

-¡No! Eso sólo empeoraría las cosas.

-Pfft. Es raro en ti verte histérica por un peinado. ¿Por qué no simplemente te pones uno de esos moños y ya? De cualquier manera, te verás bien con ese vestido.

Crona se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras provenientes de su compañero arma.

Se sentó en la cama, y como pudo, lo abrazó.

-Gracias, Ragnarok.

-¡Déjame en paz! No hay nada qué agradecer, así que apresúrate o se te hará tarde. Ese shinigami es un demente de la puntualidad.- Dijo a la vez que se introducía a la espalda de su Meister.

Ella se levantó de la cama, se quitó la bata, tomó el vestido y lo deslizó con cuidado por su cuerpo hasta que su frágil, pero atractiva figura pudo contemplarse dentro del mismo.

Lo ajustó un poco, después sacó de debajo de su cama la caja que contenía sus zapatos.

Los extrajo de la misma y se los puso.

No dudó ni un momento en abrir la puerta de su armario para contemplarse en el espejo de cuerpo completo que contenía el mismo.

Por primera vez, Crona se sentía hermosa.

Miró el reloj. Eran las 4:00 p.m.

Se dirigió una última vez al tocador, decidida a escoger un peinado ideal.

**************************/**

La tarde se convertía poco a poco en noche, puesto que faltaban 5 minutos para que dieran las 7:00 p.m.

Crona se encontraba sentada en el sillón, lista para salir.

Poseía en sus manos un pequeño bolso y los globos, que se encontraban flotando y estaban sujetados con cuerdas de distintos colores, destinados a Maka y los demás.

Todos y cada uno de ellos tenían escrito ya el nombre de sus futuros dueños. Todos excepto el globo color rojo.

La joven pelirosa había considerado las palabras de Ragnarok, pero con un sentido diferente.

No pondría el nombre de Kid en el globo de color rojo, hasta unos momentos antes de entregarlo.

Así Crona evitaría que todos hablaran mal de ella o algo por el estilo. Dejaría en suspenso a todo aquel que viera en su posesión aquel globo rojo.

Dio un suspiro a la nada, y de repente el timbre sonó.

Crona entró en nerviosismo inmediatamente, pero después suspiró un par de veces para tranquilizarse.

Tomó las llaves de la mesa, las guardó en el bolso, apagó las luces y salió.

Frente a la puerta se encontraba Kid, vistiendo un atractivo traje color plateado, una camisa color rosa pastel y una corbata color gris, que hacía juego con el resto de su traje.

Al verlo, Crona se sonrojó por completo, y su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente.

Pero no fue la única con esa reacción. El joven shinigami no pudo evitar admirarla en ese vestido.

Y tampoco pudo evitar que sus mejillas tomaran un color rosado.

Kid tosió un poco para aclarar su voz. –Buenas noches, Crona. Te vez más hermosa que de costumbre hoy. Así que, vamos.- Después dobló su brazo izquierdo, invitando a Crona a introducir el suyo.

Ella aceptó esa invitación.

-Tú también luces muy bien, Kid.- Dijo Crona tímidamente.

Las mejillas del joven Shinigami se tornaron de un color rosa más fuerte. Agradeció el cumplido de su compañera y se dispusieron a partir.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció ésta primera parte? No desesperen, ya estoy terminando el fic por completo. Me falta solamente ya el final en si. ^^

Para mañana ya estará completa la pequeña historia ^^

Bueno, sin más me despido hoy :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo, queridos lectores. Aahhhh Lamento subir hasta ahora la segunda y última parte de este fan fic especial, pero me sucedieron cosas en la semana.  
El mero 14 resulta que en mi trabajo no pude continuarlo porque el servidor (trabajo en un cafe internet) se cayó y mi jefe tuvo que reiniciar en si tooodo el establecimiento e.e Entonces pensé en continuarlo en mi casa, pero para colmo, en la madrugada se robaron los cables de toda mi cuadra, entonces tardaron el arreglar el problema hasta muy tarde -_-  
Y ayer estuve apurada en un asunto que tenía que arreglar, pero en la noche terminé el fic (como a las 12:30 am), y cuando estaba a punto de publicarlo, mi madre me mandó a dormir ;A; Y hoy estuve ocupada con mis quehaceres (parezco cenicienta ;A; los fines de semana) y pues hasta ahorita les traigo el final u.u

Bueno, espero que no hayan esperado en vano, así que aquí el resto de este fic especial de San valentín, y espero les guste ^^ Los quiero, mis queridos lectores. Este fic va para ustedes, que siguen mis locas historias KidxCrona ^w^

**Soul Eater creado por Atsushi Okubo**  
**Historia creada por mi**

* * *

**Festival de San Valentín**

Shibusen lucía bastante alegre y elegante a la vez.

La entrada estaba decorada con globos colores rojos, rosas y blancos, rosas rojas, rosas, blancas y negros y algunos otros detalles que los alumnos decidieron poner.

Crona admiró maravillada cada esquina decorada. Todo lucía hermoso.

Kid notó su entusiasmo, por lo cual no perdió tiempo y la invitó a admirar el resto de la escuela.

Ambos cruzaron el portal principal, y al entrar, Crona no cabía de asombro por la decoración interior.

El centro del salón principal se encontraba despejado. Las mesas yacían alrededor, decoradas con mantas rosas con blanco. Floreros que contenían distintos tipos de flores también decoraban las mesas.

Globos en forma de corazón flotaban alegremente por el techo. Y en el centro, al fondo, se encontraba un enorme letrero que decía: "Feliz día de San Valentín".

A Kid, de alguna manera, le alegraba el que Crona paseara su vista por todo el salón, admirando sin perder ni un solo detalle la decoración.

-Puedo notar que te ha gustado la decoración. ¿O me equivoco?- Interrogó a la pelirosa.

-Es hermoso. Nunca creí que se viera tan… tan perfecto.

Al escuchar esa palabra, Kid se dio cuenta que no había por qué preocuparse de la decoración. Si a Crona le había gustado, ¿Por qué no a los demás?

-Perfecto… Es la palabra que necesitaba escuchar. Entonces la fiesta puede comenzar.- Concluyó Kid, mientras hacía una seña con su mano a las personas que se encontraban vigilando la puerta.

Era señal de que, aquellas personas que llegaran eran automáticamente invitadas a entrar.

Kid hizo otra señal al aire, e inmediatamente música comenzó a sonar. Era una tonada suave.

Crona escuchaba con atención la melodía.

De repente, Kid tomó su mano, haciendo que Crona saliera de sus pensamientos.

-¿Bailarías conmigo?- Preguntó el joven, haciendo que la pelirosa se sonrojara de inmediato.

-Yo… no soy buena bailando…- Dijo con nerviosismo.

El shinigami tomó con cuidado el bolso y globos de Crona, y los dejó atados a uno de los floreros, sobre la mesa.

-Descuida, yo puedo enseñarte. No es difícil.

Crona fue inmediatamente hipnotizada por la hermosa mirada dorada de Kid, por lo cual, aceptó su invitación.

Ambos se dirigieron al centro de la pista. Después, Kid colocó su mano izquierda en la cintura de Crona, y con su mano derecha, sujetó la mano de su compañera. Después se acercó más a ella, y comenzó a moverse suavemente.

-Al bailar, debes moverte suavemente. Si lo haces bruscamente, no podrás sentir la música que te acompaña. Debes moverte al compás de lo que oyes. Y el chico que esté bailando contigo será quien te guiará. Tú jamás debes ser la que guía.

-Yo… nunca he bailado. Y supongo que jamás bailaré bien.

-¿De qué hablas? Lo estás haciendo bien.

Crona se sonrojó nuevamente.

En silencio, continuaron con el baile. Y al cabo de unos minutos, la música se detuvo, al igual que la pareja.

-¿Lo ves? No es difícil. Y lo haces bastante bien.- Dijo Kid con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Crona le devolvió una sonrisa.

Ambos regresaron a la mesa donde se encontraban las pertenencias de Crona, y tomaron asiento.

Kid miró curioso el globo rojo.

-Disculpa mi curiosidad, pero… ¿puedo saber para quién es el globo rojo?

Crona comenzó a tartamudear. No quería arruinar el momento de la entrega de globos confesándole que era para él ese globo rojo.

-El globo… e… es… para…- Mientras Crona trataba de pronunciar algo coherente, Kid comenzó a leer los nombres de los otros globos.

-Maka, Tsubaki… ¿Soul, Black*Star…?

Crona ocultó los globos para evitar que el shinigami continuara leyendo los nombres de sus futuros dueños.

-Después de lo que te dijeron… ¿aun así piensas entregarles uno?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué? Es decir… Es muy bello de tu parte, pero ellos fueron y han sido groseros desde que ingresaste a Shibusen. Me desagradaría bastante que te humillaran esta noche.

Crona observó los globos. Ni ella misma estaba totalmente segura de por qué se comportaba tan amable con sus "agresores".

-Supongo que… quiero intentar agradarles. Quiero que vean que no soy como ellos piensan. Una bruja o un monstruo. Quiero que me den una oportunidad de ser… su amiga.

Kid se quedó sin palabras ante la respuesta de Crona.

-Y el globo rojo… es para un chico especial. Para un chico que me ha tratado bien desde que ingresé a Shibusen, a pesar de que todos han estado en contra de eso desde el principio. Un chico al que, supongo, no le importa de dónde vengo, Ragnarok, o qué soy. Un chico que simplemente ha conocido, aunque sea un poco a Crona. Nada más. Un chico que me gusta mucho.

-Eres una chica muy dulce, Crona. A pesar de que esos tontos han sido groseros contigo, tú intentas demostrarles lo contrario. Eres maravillosa. Y ten por seguro que te ayudaré. Es suficiente de que te traten mal. Y ese chico… espero te corresponda. Sería muy afortunado, y un idiota si te rechazara. Casi son las 8:00 p.m. Debo estar en la entrada. ¿Podrías esperarme aquí unos minutos?

Crona asintió con la cabeza, y Kid se dirigió a la entrada para darles la bienvenida a los invitados.

-Yo también espero que me correspondas… Kid.- Murmuró para sí la pelirosa.

***********************/**

Shibusen estaba repleto de estudiantes bien vestidos para la ocasión. La música era alegre, igual que el ambiente.

Ya había algunas parejas declarándose su amor. Muy buenos amigos comiendo y bailando por todo el lugar.

Maka, Kid y Tsubaki no abandonaron a Crona, por lo cual, la defendían de cualquier agresión en su contra, ya fuera por parte de los invitados, o por parte de sus propios compañeros.

Ya eran casi las 11:00 p.m., lo que significaba, la hora de entrega de globos.

Kid se separó un momento de sus amigos para dar el anuncio, pero antes de llegar al centro de la pista, Crona se dirigió con él rápidamente.

-Kid… espera un momento, por favor.

-¿Qué sucede, Crona?

-Es sólo que… me gustaría decirte algo… sólo a ti.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Yo… me gustaría… decírtelo a solas.

Kid miró el reloj. Aún faltaban 15 minutos para las 11:00 p.m.

-Prometo que será breve.- Dijo Crona, por lo cual Kid aceptó.

-Acompáñanme- Dijo Kid, dirigiendo a Crona al balcón, para tener un poco de privacidad.

Crona tomó sus cosas antes de partir.

Una vez asegurándose que ambos estaban solos, Kid preguntó de qué se trataba.

Crona tomó el suficiente valor para declarársele al shinigami.

-Yo… bueno yo… sólo quería… darte… ¡Esto es para ti!- Dijo mientras extendía su brazo con el globo rojo en su mano, hacia el joven Shinigami, quién se encontraba sorprendido.

-Crona…

-Yo sólo… quiero que aceptes el globo… no es… necesario que aceptes mi declaración o a mí… yo sólo… quería dártelo… y decirte que… estoy… que tú… aahhh…- Crona no podía pronunciar su declaración. Estaba completamente sonrojada y acelerada.

Quería salir corriendo de ese lugar para evitar escuchar el rechazo por parte de su amor platónico, pero a la vez, necesitaba escuchar ese rechazo para dejar de ilusionarse.

Por otra parte, Kid dudó al principio si tomar o no el globo. Pero al ver la temblorosa mano de Crona, finalmente se decidió por aceptarlo.

-…Crona… yo… Bueno, esto es…

-¿Imposible? Lo sé. Siempre lo he sabido. Pero no tienes por qué preocuparte por eso.

-No, Crona. Yo no me refiero a eso… Yo me refiero a que…

Crona colocó su dedo índice sobre los labios del shinigami, evitando que hablara, o que pronunciara las palabras que quería y a la vez no quería escuchar.

-Yo sólo quería decirte, que tú eres ese chico que mencioné cuando preguntaste para quién era el globo.

Kid quedó sin palabras nuevamente.

Crona tomó sus cosas y se retiró, sin hacer ruido.

Kid quedó pensativo unos momentos, viendo el globo.

De repente, sus compañeras Liz y Patty lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, avisando a su meister que era casi hora de anunciar la entrega de globos.

Kid regresó de golpe a la realidad y, con globo en mano, se dirigió al centro de la pista para hacer su anuncio.

En el camino, pudo escuchar susurros sobre el globo que poseía en sus manos.

Algunos susurros se oían curiosos, pero otros se escuchaban molestos.

Kid era el chico más codiciado de Shibusen, por lo cual, muchas chicas le entregarían un globo rojo.

Pero, el no saber quién fue la primera en dárselo, mataba a las demás chicas de celos e intriga.

Una vez en el centro de la pista, Kid miró el reloj. Quedaban poco minutos para las 11:00 p.m.

Agradeció el que todos los invitados hayan asistido, y momentos después, mencionó aquellas palabras que todos estaban esperando: El permiso para comenzar a entregar los globos.

Todos aplaudieron y gritaron de emoción, y el lugar comenzó a llenarse de gratitudes, gritos, declaraciones y besos.

Entre todo el alboroto, Kid buscaba a Crona, pero le era imposible. Así que se dirigió con sus amigos, preguntando por Crona.

-Lo siento, Kid. Pero ella se marchó.- Respondió Maka.

-¿Qué? ¿Se ha marchado antes de la entrega de globos?

-Así es.- Respondió Tsubaki. –Ella vino con nosotros y nos entregó los globos antes. Después se fue.

-¿Sólo se fue?

-Así es. Y esta vez no tuvimos la culpa.- Dijo Soul.

-Más te vale, Soul. La última vez todos ustedes se portaron como unos mediocres.

-Hey, hey, tranquilo, Kid. Lo sabemos. Fuimos unos idiotas.

-¿Huh? ¿Lo admiten?

-Maka y Tsubaki hablaron con nosotros. Y tienen razón, no fue justo de nuestra parte burlarnos de Crona, cuando ella solamente quiere ser nuestra amiga… o algo así.- Confesó Liz.

-Además, nos dio un globo a todos… Espera… ¿a ti te dio ese globo rojo?- Preguntó Soul un poco intrigado.

Kid miró el globo rojo nuevamente.

-Lo siento, chicos. Debo buscar a Crona.

Y sin decir ni una sola palabra más, salió en busca de la pelirosa.

***********************/**

Kid se encontraba frente a la puerta del departamento de Crona.

Notablemente, las luces estaban apagadas.

Dudó por unos segundos el tocar la puerta. Pasó por sus pensamientos que ella probablemente no estaba dentro.

Pero miró la hora en el reloj que tenía en su muñeca izquierda. Eran cerca de las 12:00 a.m.

Seguramente ella no se encontraría fuera de casa a esas horas.

Sin dudarlo una segunda ocasión, tocó a la puerta, esperando alguna respuesta.

Algunos segundos pasaron, pero nada pasó.

Tocó una segunda vez, después una tercera. Nada.

Kid tomó asiento a un lado de la puerta y decidió esperar algunos minutos.

Posiblemente Crona no quería abrir la puerta, o se encontraba ya dormida.

Miró nuevamente el globo que poseía, y decidió hablar.

-Crona… estás ahí, ¿cierto? Sé que lo estás. Es tarde y las calles son a veces peligrosas a altas horas de la noche. No me malinterpretes, no vine para humillarte ni nada parecido, pero quiero hablar contigo referente a lo que me confesaste esta noche.

En primer lugar, quiero agradecerte por el globo… y el que fueras tan sincera conmigo. Y debo disculparme, ya que yo no he sido sincero contigo. Seré breve.

Desde que ingresaste a Shibusen, al principio estuve en desacuerdo con mi padre por tal decisión. Pero después, fui conociéndote… a distancia, y me di cuenta de que, a pesar de que Ragnarok vive dentro de ti, una bruja posiblemente hizo eso dentro de tu cuerpo y no tenemos información de tu procedencia, no tienes malas intenciones. Y, sin darme cuenta… creo que… comencé a sentir algo por ti. El ver lo torpe que eres en clases, lo insegura que eres, pero lo fuerte que eres a la vez… No lo sé… Creo que eso fue suficiente para que me fijara en ti. Pero estaba asustado de relacionarme demasiado contigo. Es por eso que… solamente te saludaba cuando Maka lo hacía y fingía no prestarte atención. Fue un miedo tonto, lo sé.

Pero, el ser un shinigami, el hijo de Shinigami-sama… ahh… tenía miedo de que todos comenzaran a rechazarme si te declaraba mis sentimientos. Pero, es difícil ser una figura importante, aunque no lo desees.

Pero esta noche, me has hecho ver la realidad. Que eso no importa. Pueden pensar lo que quieran de mi, yo no dejaré de ser yo ni dejaré lo que quiero por ser aceptado en esta sociedad.

Es por eso que quiero decirlo ahora, Crona… Tú me gustas, y me hace demasiado feliz saber que… sientes lo mismo hacia mi.-

El joven shinigami se mantuvo en silencio durante algunos minutos, esperando alguna respuesta, nuevamente. Pero nada sucedió.

Con un poco de melancolía, se levantó, sacudió su pantalón y se dispuso a partir, pero al levantar su mirada, ahí estaba, escuchando todo.

Su dorada mirada se fijó en los ojos azules que tenía enfrente.

-C… Crona… ¿Hace cuánto… que estás ahí?

-Desde que llegaste…

-Vaya… así que has escuchado todo… Bueno… me alegra no haber hablado al aire- Confesó con un ligero rubor en su rostro.

-Kid…

-Dime.

-¿Es… todo eso… es cierto?

-Absolutamente. Lamento haber tardado tanto en decirlo.

Kid se acercó hacia la pelirosa, para abrazarla dulcemente.

Ésta, al estar rodeada en los brazos del shinigami, se ruborizó por completo, pero no se negó ante aquel abrazo.

-Y lo que tú dijiste en el festival, ¿también es cierto?

-Si. Todo lo es.

Kid se distanció un poco de Crona, tomó delicadamente su rostro para levantarlo a la altura el suyo, y sin pensarlo dos veces, besó sus delicados labios.

El corazón de Crona palpitaba aceleradamente. Su rostro tomó un sonrojo intenso, pero eso no provocó el que separara sus labios de los de Kid.

Rodeó con su brazos el cuello del shinigami, y lo acercó un poco hacia ella.

Ninguno de los dos quería separarse, pero la falta de aire los obligó a hacerlo.

-Vamos, Crona. —Dijo Kid, ofreciendo su mano- El festival termina hasta tarde. Aún tenemos tiempo de disfrutarlo, juntos.

Crona tomó la mano de Kid, y ambos regresaron a Shibusen.

Al entrar, todos los miraban perplejos.

¿Cómo era posible que, el hijo de Shinigami-sama estuviera enamorado de Crona?

Algunos de los invitados se quejaban por verlos juntos. Otros simplemente se alegraban.

Pero ni a Kid ni a Crona les importaba qué pensaban los demás.

Ellos solamente querían estar juntos, comenzar a conocerse mejor el uno al otro, amarse… pero sobretodo, ser ellos mismos.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Espero les haya gustado el final ^^

Bueno, pues muchas gracias a quienes han leido este fic, realmente espero les haya gustado. Y gracias por sus bellísimos reviews. Muchas veces no los contesto, pero claro que los leo y tomo en cuenta sus opiniones. Y claro, me hace muy feliz cuando escriben que les ha gustado la historia y las cosas bonitas que escriben *-*  
Y estaremos viéndonos próximamente, ya que estoy con un nuevo fan fic... Ok, estoy pensando cuál de todos los que tengo en mente comenzar.

La mayoría son, ya saben, fan fics KidxCrona, pero tengo uno que serán CroMa (CronaxMaka) e incluso estoy planeando 2 crossovers (que tendrán kidxcrona, claro), uno entre Soul Eater y Ao no exorcist, y uno que tenemos pensado escribir la loca de _JumbiieHana_ y yo, Soul Eater y Adventure Time (Hora de aventura) xDD Raro, lo sé jajaja.

Bueno, como sea, nos estaremos viendo pronto nuevamente. Hasta entonces, cuídense~


End file.
